


young volcanoes

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gods, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Even the Gods celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	young volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cococape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococape/gifts).



> hello coco!!! i got you for my secret santa, so here's a fic for you! merry christmas!! <3

The star is tilted. 

It doesn't help that it's a real star. 

Phil sighs as he watches his children scurry around their home, screaming at the top of their lungs. Wilbur has Tommy in a headlock, and Phil watches as Tommy desperately struggles, kicking out with his legs, thrashing around with his entire body. He estimates that it'll only take him a few more seconds before he starts using his powers, and then Wilbur will use his, and then Techno'll join in, and with his luck, Tubbo will add to it. Tommy and Tubbo are still young Gods, and their powers are still developing, but that doesn't mean they aren't powerful - the opposite, actually. 

Young Gods are ticking time bombs, always waiting for the opportune moment to explode and destroy everything around them. Unless properly trained, young Gods are unpredictable and dangerous and deadly, and nearly all of the mass genocides in the world happened on accident from a young God who didn't know how to control their powers. Phil's very glad that he found Tommy and Tubbo a few hundred years back, judging how powerful both of them are. In pure, raw power, Tommy could rival Wilbur. If Tubbo lets his powers manifest and grow a little more, he'll be close to overpowering Techno. 

Speaking of - Phil glances over his shoulder, watching as Techno leans down, opening the oven. "Tubbo, your cookies are burnt," there's a gasp from the other side of the room, and then Tubbo's right next to him, blinking in and out of reality. "It's fine, I'll fix it," Techno turns to look up at him, smiling gently. Phil can't help but do the same. He never thought that, out of all his sons, Techno would be the best with children. "Actually," he pauses. "Phil, God of life and death and time and creation and-"

Phil laughs, moving to lean on the kitchen door frame. "Yes, Techno? God of war and farming and judgement?" Techno grins up at him, his hair tiresomely messy and unkempt. His roots are brown, and Phil can see the pink in his hair slowly fade. Which has to be on purpose, since Gods entirely control the way that they look. When Phil first found Techno, he had dull pink hair, red and gold eyes, and two tusks that jutted out the side of his face. When Phil brought Wilbur home, he noticed how Wilbur instantly changed his facial shapes to look like Techno. 

And then, they became his little twin boys. 

"Can you turn the time back?" Techno asks, running a hand through his hair. His eyes ripple softly, turning a soft brown colour, almost identical to Wilbur's. "Just a couple of minutes. Tubbo's cookies caught on fire. Please?" 

"A shame," Phil nods, glancing towards Wilbur and Tommy. "Sure," he reaches out to touch his power, gently tugging on it. He learnt how to communicate with the power inside of him, he's had all the time in the known universe to learn. Phil is almost certain that he's the oldest God in existence, and he _knows_ that he's the most controlled. He listens to the core, the star, whatever it is, inside of him buzz and hum, its soft melody soothing and gentle. Phil watches as the dark brown of the burn marks on the cookies disappear, rolling back with the minutes reversed. "Finished." 

"What?" Tubbo frowns, looking at where he is. "I wasn't here, I was.." 

"Phil reset the time," Techno waves hand, opening the oven again. "You get used to it. He does it constantly. Never stops resettin' the time, even though all we tell him to do is stop resettin' the time. It's his thing, you'll understand when you're older." 

Phil rolls his eyes, though he can't keep the smile off of his face when he sees how Tubbo's eyes light up at the sight of his cookies. They're perfect. "You did good," Phil tells him, squeezing his shoulder. "Thank fuck we've finally got another cook in the house." Tubbo laughs, standing a little taller at the praise, puffing out his chest ever so slightly. Phil, of course, notices. He's learnt very well to pick up on his kids' cues, how to understand what they're feeling and why. Tubbo is no different. 

"Will!" Phil sighs at the sound of his youngest's voice, turning to look at Wilbur and Tommy. "Put me down! Now! Put me down, you son of a bitch, _yooou-"_ He's cut off by Wilbur's fit of laughter, nearly keeling himself over. "I'm gonna start stabbin' shit!" Tommy shouts, his tone borderline serious. "I- I'm gonna start swearin'! You don't wanna know what happens when I start sw-"

"Will," Phil tries his best to keep the lopsided grin off of his face. "Put your brother down. Stop holding him by the throat." Wilbur looks guilty for half a second, but, per usual, that changes within the same instant. Siblings, Phil thinks, are ridiculously competitive. 

"He's being a menace!" Wilbur protests. "He keeps teleporting out into the middle of the ocean and- he.." Wilbur scrunches up his face, his eyes changing to an unbelievable shade of cerulean, his hair straightening itself out, the brown replaced by blonde. "I'm gonna rage drown!" Wilbur shouts out, raising his voice to a much higher pitch. "Ohhh, Will, if you don't let me bring real stars into the house, I'm gonna drown out of rage!" 

"Turn back," Phil laughs, reaching out to ruffle Wilbur's hair. "You look fuckin' weird."

"Hey!" Tommy narrows his eyes, kicking his feet towards Phil, who easily steps out of the way. "That's just rude, big man! Slander! Defamation of character, yeah? Fuckin' bullshit is what it is!" Through all of the shouting, though, Tommy is laughing and smiling, his eyes shining with a bright happiness that Phil hasn't seen in a while. When he found Tommy, he was beat up and half-dead, curled up in on himself. Tubbo was right by his side, looking exhausted. For good reason - he hadn't slept in the better half of a millenia. Tubbo is the only reason that Tommy is still alive. He constantly used his powers to keep his friend alive, and it worked. 

Phil is so glad to see Tommy smile again.

Phil laughs, ducking his head. "Okay, Tommy. Whatever you say," he watches as the God of morality, loyalty, and hope thrash around a little more. Wilbur eventually drops him, which just leads to Tommy racing around the house out of spite, nearly knocking everything and anything over. Wilbur, the God of the sky and music and the sun, grins at him. "What the fuck do you want, Will?"

"Can't I just smile at my dad?" Wilbur asks, his grin stretching even further across his face. "Thank you. For not letting me destroy a couple universes." Wilbur was only a few centuries old when Phil found him. He was so young and inexperienced that it would have been bullshit for Phil not to take him back home and make sure he was okay. It was the same with Techno, although his first son caused arguably much more damage than Wilbur had. To be fair, Techno was older, _is_ older, and is still more powerful that Wilbur is. Phil suspects that they'll eventually settle on the same level of power, though he doesn't know when. 

Gods have all the time in the world, after all. There's never a need to rush. Even if they never are on par with each other, Phil wouldn't care. He doesn't care about how powerful his kids are. He knows that older Gods tend to pick up young Gods with a lot of potential, that they train them from a young age to be their little warriors, to do their bidding. Sometimes, they'll slaughter their bodies and trap their souls, consuming them after a few years to feed to their own powers. 

Phil is so thankful he found all of them when he did. He would destroy the universe they live in if anything happened to any one of them. Phil can't imagine his life without his children. 

"Of course," Phil laughs, looping an arm around Wilbur's shoulders. "You're my son. Why would I let the humans try and drag your name through the mud? Not your fault you were a young God." Young Gods are almost never at fault. They don't know how to control their powers unless they're taught, and with the stigma around older Gods wanting their powers for themselves, it's no wonder most young Gods don't seek out help. 

Wilbur smiles up at him, his eyes soft. "Merry Christmas, Phil. Everything looks perfect." 

"Hey, Will?" Phil looks over at the tree, which Tubbo grew himself. Tubbo is the God of nature and fauna and health, and it's no wonder the tree looks so beautiful. It's covered in ornaments that represent who they are and why they exist, and it's..almost perfect. Almost. He closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of cookies and sugar and firewood, smiling at the sounds of shouting and rustling and buzzing. He feels his powers sync with his sons', their melodies intertwining together, creating a singular, perfect symphony. 

"Yeah, Phil?"

"The star is tilted." 


End file.
